Honey Bunny
by mamamu-yan
Summary: Takashi discovers something that he knows Mitsukuni will love. Oneshot. MorixHoney FLUFF...nothing to see here, just move along.


**simple idea i thought of. started off with Honey's P.O.V. of wanting a pet, then...this stuff happened lol. **

**may be some minor grammar/spelling errors-but hey, i'm not perfect. also, i did my research on like..japanese clothing and such, so if something is incorrect or not accurate, please tell me...i'm not japanese, people. please review so i can improve!**

**disclaimer: i do NOT own ouran high school host club...different stuff would happen then. ha. ahaha...ha.**

**YEAH.**

Mori's ideal weekend possessed the following: practicing kendo, reading, practicing, caring for his pets, practicing, and seeing Mitsukuni. Also practicing. But mostly seeing Mitsukuni.

He was never a social person; always favoring the quiet escapes from hectic Ouran High School. Mainly the Host Club. He's friendly enough to entertain ladies, but if he had a choice, he'd rather stay at home on the weekends doing what he enjoys the most.

Saturday morning started off with a downpour of rain, dark, almost pitch black clouds rolling over the small estate and the rest of the land, around four in the morning. In rain or shine, Takashi's father always reminded them, to wake up and start off every day with training. Thankfully, the rain had stopped minutes after Mori woke up. He secretly thanked God above that it had stopped. And Mori did just that, slipping into his navy blue hakama, spotless, and keiko gi, not a wrinkle in sight. After all, kendo was something he held close to his heart and in order to prove himself worthy to his father, he must treat the martial arts with the up most respect. Even though he would still love the practice, whether or not it was for his family.

Young Mori inspected his adult stature in the mirror before grabbing his bokken, helmet and other equipment and heading off for the training grounds. But of course, he had to feed his baby chick and raccoon before he could think of leaving his room.

Outside of the estate, a few feet away lay the private dojo, the rising sun hitting it at the perfect angel to give off this sincereness, somewhat relaxing the young man as he approached the doors and set his things down. He usually skipped it when he knows he shouldn't, but something about the environment around him, his own garden in the morning light, seemed to relax him greatly. Mori lowered himself on the wet grass right before the koi pond his family recently established.

Different colored fish circled each other, like they were dancing, Mori's eyes wondering after them. Watching him helped calm himself and take his mind off things. The off distance jingle of the wind bells hanging by the corner of the dojo's roof reached his ears. Slowly, his eyes began to slip close, shoulders slumping, his guard completely down. Mori's favorite part of any day; meditating before starting a new day.

A few silent seconds passed and there was a rustle in the bushes nearby.

Mori easily blocked out the running water from the pond or the light whistling of the wind against the chimes, but the foreign noise immediately snapped him out of his quiet stance, body tense and senses alert. He shifter his eyes to his right, eying the bush, he believed, the sound came from. It couldn't possibly be a human. No human could be that small and hide completely out of sight behind a bush. Not even Mitsukuni.

Not having his bokken stick by his side, Mori took a short intake of air through his nose and shifted his body weight so he was now on his knees and out of his meditation pose. There was a doubt in his mind that it whatever it is could be harmful. His instincts didn't stop him from reaching a hand out to touch whatever was in there but retracted it with a slick reflex when whatever it was began to rustle the bush again, and hesitantly, but surely, poked its head out.

To Mori's surprise, he watched a rabbit, with short pointy ears, large, round black eyes and whiskers stick out from its white fur peeked its head out from the leaves of the bush, gazing up at the tall human kneeling in front of it.

Mori was stunned; it was clearly written on his usually expressionless face. He never thought of witnessing a wild rabbit in his own garden, or part of Japan? Something about the creatures appearance countered those thoughts, though. If he recalled correctly, in one of his many animal study books, that wild rabbits with that fur color were unheard of. And they usually weren't this large. The bunny, now currently shyly stepping out of the bush, was pretty large in height and width. A pretty chubby bunny.

The was the question to where this rabbit came from. Mori noted everything he observed so far; its fur color was uncommon for a wild hare, its larger and size, and the fact that it doesn't seem frightened or it hasn't hopped away yet intrigued the young man. It must be a domestic rabbit. Could it be abandoned...?

The ball of fluffy white fur was laying down, now outside the bush, staring at Mori with glassy black eyes. _'Reminds me of Usa-Chan...'_

"TAKA-BROOOO!"

No one could have as bad a timing, or as _loud _of Mori's outgoing brother, Satoshi. The younger Morinozuka was marching over to his brother, unaware of the situation.

"Sorry I was late, guess I overslept again-!"

"Satoshi."

The young black haired boy stopped in his tracks and blinked at his brother unusual, warning tone of voice. "Huh?"

Mori glanced back at his brother then back down at the small creature. "Hush."

Taking a peek over his shoulder, Satoshi's grey eyes widen within seconds of spotting the small ball of white fur currently looking at them.

"OH HEY! It's a bun-"

"Satoshi." Mori's tone rose in a more threatening but calm way that quickly shut his brother up."

"...sorry." Satoshi muttered, sitting down next to his older brother in the same fashion he was; on his legs, hands resting on his lap. He looked at Mori, then back at the bunny. He wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"...Where did that thing come from, anyway?"

Mori watched the rabbit closely; but it did nothing. At least, it showed no signs or gave any clues as to if it was really a domestic animal, or how it got lost. There was no collar, although it looked dirty. But who wouldn't get a little messy from hiding inside a plant.

"I'm not sure." Mori responded with his usual monotone answer, not letting his eyes stray from the animal.

There was a moment of silence before Mori spoke up, startling Satoshi out of his gazing at the still bunny.

"Satoshi, go inside and get me the Bok Choy."

The young Morinozuka was confused to why he needed that, but quickly amusing it was for the bunny, he gracefully jumped to his feet and rushed back inside their house, returning a minute later with a small bok choy in his hands.

"What do you need this for, bro?" He questioned the second he resumed his seat next to his brother.

Mori took the vegetable from his younger brother grasp and, as silently as he could, snapped off a few of the leaves from the trunk of it, eying the rabbit as he did so.

The little bunny instantly eyed the food once Satoshi came up from behind; its mouth opened slightly, its eyes gradually getting wider, his left ear twitching ever so slightly each time Mori ripped off a leaf. Mori had a hand full of green leaves now, his attention still on the little furry creature. He very slowly and carefully leaned forward, his arms stretching out towards the rabbit with a single leave, like it was a peace offering. The rabbit flinched back when the hand got too close to it, just as Mori expected. He froze at that point and dropped the leaf on the grass, bringing his arm back a few inches and dropping another leaf, and then another, and then another, until there was no more to leave.

The bunny stared at the green leaf a few inches in front of its face and, with little caution, reached out its paw, placed it on top of the leaf and began nibbling away at it. It was gone within seconds and the small animal was already closer with the second lead it its mouth. It inched closer and closer to the two brother. Satoshi looking amazed and giddy watching the display, but Mori kept perfectly still, calm eyes watching the rabbit eat its food with glee.

Mori kept whats left of the Bok Choy on his lap, which was primarily the trunk of the vegetable. When the rabbit finished eating away at the leaf placed in front of Mori's knee, it lifted its head, ear leaned back when it spotted the rest of its breakfast on his lap.

Without hesitation, it hopped onto Mori's lap and nestled down to finish what was left of his food.

Satoshi laughed and patted his brother on the arm. "That was so cool, Takashi! You're amazing!"

A small smile tugged at the corner of Mori's lips, watching the small rabbit chewing away at the vegetable quickly, its cheeks large and filled with food.

"But, Takashi..."

Mori glanced at his little brother who looked trouble and upset.

"Didn't...father and mother say you couldn't keep anymore pets?"

Mori's half-lidded eyes gazed at the grass below him and thought. It was true; his parents forbade him to take in anymore pets. To them, his baby chick and raccoon were enough at the moment, unless he decided to let them go any time soon, which he wasn't ready for. And although he had to double check, he couldn't possibly let a domestic rabbit back out on the wild by itself. Sure, it survived for who knows how long, but it could live much longer if it was given a proper home. Mori had a secret week-spot for animals; especially those who are much smaller than him. Mitsukuni reminded him of a bunny at time, always wanting to cuddle-or even a monkey. He was climbing on Takashi all the time.

Mitsukuni...

Speaking of Mitsukuni...

Completely forgetting to answer Satoshi's question, Mori placed one arm under the rabbit, his other hand holding onto its backside and lifted the frail creature up from his lap and started heading towards the house. His sudden actions left Satoshi in surprise and resulted him into trailing after his older brother in curiosity.

"T-taka-bro, where are you going? We can't keep it!"

"I know." Mori replied automatically, his legs still moving without falter.

He left his brother dumbfounded by his simple answer, looking crossed. He blinked when Takashi stopped to turn around, holding firmly yet gently to the bunny snuggled in his strong arms, bok choy all gone.

"I have a someone in mind who might enjoy having a pet."

Kendo would have to wait later; Takashi has a gift to prepare.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It wasn't uncommon for Takashi to give his older cousins little gifts every once in a while. That's how nice a person Takashi was! Honey wouldn't say he was being spoiled-it was just Takashi's silent way of telling his cousin, his best friend, how much he means to him, and it made Honey's little heart leap for joy every time.

This time, his heart was pounding because Takashi called and said:

"I'm coming over to give you a surprise."

...No, really, that's literally all he said over the phone.

Mitsukuni wasn't doing anything in particular today. His parents were hosting a "grown-up" party tonight that he and Yasuchika aren't allowed to attend. Even though he's eighteen, his parents still host parties that they can't go to for whatever reason. Not that Mitsukuni cared. He heard there wouldn't be any cake there, so he lost interest immediately.

Because his parents were out and about making last minute preparations, getting ready, and ordering the maids to make any changes, Mitsukuni was left out of most of the work and was expected to be on his "best behavior" for the whole day. 'Even my own parents treat me like a child.'

By the time Takashi arrived, which was shortly after he called, he led the little Haninozuka outside of his estate, towards the back where their family dojo was. It was currently closed; no lessons that day because of the party, which upset Mitsukuni. Since they weren't allowed to go in the dojo, what was it that Takashi wanted to show him?

They rounded the corner until the small building was in sight, but the second they turned-

"Closes your eyes." Takashi ordered him softly, taking Mitsukuni's much smaller hands into his own to help lead the smaller boy.

Mitsukuni giggled. Takashi was never the type to give order to him, and secretly, he liked the way he sounded. "Oh Takashi, is that an order?" he teased lightly. He couldn't see, but he could sense Takashi was smiling just as lightly.

Walking small, one tentative step at a time, to make sure he didn't trip, Mitsukuni was getting anxious.

"Takashi, are we there yet? I can't wait any longer!"

Takashi knew his cousins patience level was low we he quickly led the man as carefully as possible to the area he wanted the two of them to be in. He pulled Mitsukuni down on the grass with him, his cousin's pale hands intertwining with his own to help calm his nerves. The sound of running water reached his ears, and Mitsukuni assumed they were by the large garden pond located behind the dojo, a place where Takashi usually went before he trained with him. _'No wonder he likes it here...it sounds so peaceful.'_

"Takashi?"

He felt his hands grow cold from the lose of contact with his cousins. He felt Takashi's presence, but it was further away...he hear shuffling and the bushes moving a few feet away. Mitsukuni's nose wrinkled in confusion, wondering of what Takashi could have for him...

Soon, Mitsukuni felt Takashi's hands grab his again, giving them a gentle squeeze before a low, "Keep your eyes closed until I say you can open them."

Giving a slight nod, the blonde let his younger cousin lead his hands down onto something fluffy, something soft touched his finger tips and Mitsukuni's gasps hitched in his throat as he let his small hands carefully touch to fuzzy object.

"T-taka-chan...?"

"Okay...you can open them."

Brown doe eyes fluttered open, and instantly grew wide as saucers. Tear began to prickle in the corners of his eyes, those bright orbs shining as he lifted two hands to cover his mouth from his gasping. He saw the little chubby bunny, sitting on the grass before Mitsukuni, its tiny nose twitching slightly as their eyes met.

"Takashi..."

The taller man tried his hardest to hold back a smile at the sight of his smaller cousin being so flustered over his many feelings toward the little creature.

"HE'S SO ADORABLE!"

Tiny arms threw themselves around Takashi's neck and pulled him in the tightest hug he could only receive from one person. Mitsukuni buried his face in the crook of his cousin's neck, sniffling a bit and running his slender fingers through raven black hair.

"T-Takashi, you're the absolute best..."

Only tender words from the sweetest boy in world could make Takashi's heart flutter around in his chest. He didn't give Mitsukuni gifts just so he could hear nice things told to him, but for the pure enjoyment and happiness he gets from watching the little blonde become so overjoyed, because of the good deed, because he was the one who put that gorgeous smile on Mitsukuni's face. His smile alone gives Takashi the urge to smile himself. And his smile is saved for Mitsukuni.

After pulling away from his embrace, Takashi picked the small animal up with care, muttering instructions on how to properly pick it up. After the mini demonstration, Takashi handed the bunny over to Mitsukuni, who handled the rabbit like a mother would cradle her baby. **(1)**

"Where did you get him, Takashi?" he asked, petting the top of the rabbit smooth head, its ears twitching from contact.

The taller man gave a slight shrug. "When I was outside meditating, I heard a rustle in the bushes and saw him.

Blinking, Misukuni glanced down at the rabbit, remorse filling his eyes. "The poor thing..."

"But I know you'll take good care of him."

The little martial artists smiled gently, letting his dusted pink cheek pressed against the top of the bunnies head in a dreamy way. "Thank you...but why couldn't you keep him?"

"My parents won't let me keep any more pets." he said.

"Oh," Mitsukuni 's eyes lowered, his hand stroking the bunny's soft back, "that's too bad...BUT!"

Takashi's eye averted towards his cousin, who began laughing and rocking the bunny side to side, safely in his arms with a wide smile plastered on his face.

"I'll take good care of Usa-Chan II!"

"Mitsukuni."

"You're right..." Mitsukuni lowered his arms down to the ground, letting the newly groomed bunny bounce off his lap. "Usa-Chan would get jealous."

Takashi didn't hesitate to let a chuckle escape past his lips, the way Mitsukuni thought so intently about giving the little creature a name.

"I got it!"

"Hm?"

Mitsukuni scratched the back of the bunny's ear, the animal leaning into the touch as a smile graced his lips.

"Taka-chan~"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(1) NOT SAYING HE'S ACTUALLY HOLDING THE THING LIKE A NEW BORN BABY. he's holding it the proper way, the way Takashi does it; an arm underneath the body, and a hand on the bum...just. not to get anybody confused LOL. i did my research! ...and they say the bones crack if held in the incorrect way oTL;**

**k i'll stop.**

**review!**


End file.
